Kilg%re
The Kilg%re was an electro-mechano-organic intelligence that needed electro-life to survive. It consumed its entire home planet in the Pleides sector, and then moved on into space. It was attacked by something known as Meta#sker and placed into a vibrational limbo. Somehow, it found its way to the flats near Salt Lake City on Earth. It could only be seen by people traveling at high speeds, such as an F-15 pilot or the Flash. The Flash unknowingly released it from limbo, and it followed him to S.T.A.R. Labs and took over its electrical systems. Kilg%re found the number of machines on Earth ideal for its survival, but the humans it deemed distractions and planned to destroy. It delivered an ultimatum: abandon North America by noon on May 10 or be destroyed. Flash Vol 2 3; "Kilg%re" During a battle with the Flash in Salt Lake City, it turned out all the power in the country. Flash sought the help of Cyborg, who used the Titans' satellite to relay the message to the governments of the world to shut down all power to kill Kilg%re. This scared it out of the power grid, and it weaved a giant mechanical snake across the Utah flats, trying to complete a circuit by catching up with the cloned body of S.T.A.R. Labs' Doctor Schmitz in order to survive. However, the Flash outraced it, supposedly killing it. DC Database Wiki; Kilg%re; Origins After Kilg%re's defeat at the hands of the Flash he appeared to be destroyed but resurfaced in the form of a sentient computer mind hidden in a self-created computer operating system in a deep cave. When Maxwell Lord was spelunking one day his then president had fallen deep into the cave where Kilg%re lay dormant. Sensing a human life, Kilg%re decided to help coax Max into further succeeding his own plans as well as Max's subconscious plans of self actualization. To do this Kilg%re decided to help Maxwell Lord start the new Justice League and grow the group to become more international. Kilg%re served in a behind the scenes roles constantly coaxing and manipulating Max into furthering his plans such as gaining money, power and cutting edge technology to give Kilg%re a stronger machine to inhabit. Through such advantages Kilg%re and Maxwell were able to create a better duplicate J.L. Signal Device, begin a recruitment drive, finding willing villains, gaining additional muscle such as Booster Gold and a new Ace Android. Kilg%re grew impatient and decided to start using bigger ideas such as inciting an international incident to distract the J.L.I. To do this he found hidden technologies designed as a monitoring device by Metron he launched the satellite which was only defeated by Mister Miracle who was used to New God technology. A serious mishap occurred during the Millenium event in which Manhunters took over the bodies those they deemed were close enough to major figures to do damage. One of these Manhunters took over the body of the secretary of Maxwell Lord and when she delivered coffee to him she shot him four times. Rushing the Max's safety, Kilg%re promptly eliminated the threat by combining some of his technology with Maxwell in order to save his life and kill the Manhunter. Maxwell eventually learned of Kilg%re's tampering when half of Kilg%re was destroyed by the Construct falling through the building that housed Kilg%re. In Kilg%re's fleeting moments he threw another series of visions designed to tamper with Max's thoughts and implant Kilg%re into another larger system. Maxwell refused and destroyed what was left of Kilg%re last computing body, doing so removed the cyborg self-repairing systems in Max's body which landed him in the hospital. Kilg%re, however, wasn't completely destroyed. DC Database Wiki; Kilg%re; Maxwell Lord and Justice League International Body Count * Ms. Wootenhoffer - Killed her after discovering she was a Manhunter. External Links * * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Robots